As You Wish
by Girl Like Me
Summary: "Please?" Buttercup added softly. My heart soared. She finally recognized my affections. My mouth tried to form the phrase, "I love you" but all that came out was, "As you wish." One Shot Rated T just incase, could pass as K


A/NThis is an assignment for my English class. The assignment was to narrative after watching the first 20 minutes of the Princess Bride. The story line is altered quite a bit and any feedback would be fantastic whether it is about the story line, the grammar or constructive criticism on my writing style. (BTW you may notice some PotC references!)Thank you and enjoy!

As You Wish

I lift my head to wipe the seat from my forehead, hot from the burning sun. Then I see her, gliding as swiftly as a ship on the open sea. My stomach turned and my heart skipped a beat. Though she is a farmer's daughter, she is the picture of the wealthiest lady in all of Florin. Her movements are graceful and her spiralling tresses gleam brightly behind her as she comes closer. I love her, my Buttercup, but being a man from me station, I cannot confess and take her as my wife.

"Farm boy," she called.

I respond only by lifting my eyes to meet hers. For a moment, she paused. Perhaps she could see deep into my heart; perhaps she can see my yearning for her.

"Farm boy, fetch me some water."

I feel my smile falter, a smile only she could bring to my face. Her familiar command eliminated every thought of hope brought to me by a mere pause.

"Please?" Buttercup added softly.

My heart soared. She finally recognized my affections. My mouth tried to form the phrase, "I love you" but all that came out was,

"As you wish."

---

Months have passed since that fateful day and now my Buttercup has also realised her affections for me.

"Do not leave," she whispered as her eyes welled with tears, "I fear I will never see you again.

I take her in to a passionate embrace and smooth her hair, calming her. I just informed her that I will be leaving to find my fortune so I can marry and care for her.

"Of course you will," I say, attempting to put her heart at rest.

"Promise me you will return and take me as your bride."

"Promise me you will wait for me."

---

"PIRATES!"

"Hurry they're gaining!"

Before I knew it, the pirates had boarded our ship, easily overtaking the small resistance of men with swords. As I kneel on the deck, my back hunched, wrists and ankles tied, I turn my head to see my mates beside me watching in fear as two pirates approach us.

"Skinny bunch, looks like the sea was about to put them all into Davy Jones' locker," says the taller pirate. His tanned skin rippling muscles gave him an aura of terror and his smirk could make your soul freeze.

"But now that we have a hold of them, we get to choose the lucky lad who'll have the honour of meeting Davy first." The second to speak was shorter and had a lighter built than the first. He was also dressed better than the rest, not that it was saying much.

"Who is Davy Jones?" Both men turn towards me and laugh. A shiver ran through my body as the first spoke.

"Davy Jones is not a man even the Dreaded Pirate Roberts would dare taunt. He's locker ain't a place you would want to go, for you can never com back."

"You want to know where his locker is? Well I'll show you," the shorter sneered before grabbing the struggling man left of me, chained him to a cannonball and threw him overboard with the help of the first. He let out a cry before he was swallowed by the sea.

"That's where it is mate," he growled, "at the bottom of the ocean. No need you worry lad, you can apologize for his death when you meet him down there."

I continue to stare at the spot where James had just been. I opened my mouth and he was killed. How I wish I was not here. I will never see my sweet Buttercup and her heart will be shattered. I was wrong I could not keep my promise. I would die today, never to see her handsome face ever again. My head bent low, I pray for the lord to protect my Buttercup and for her to find happiness. When the pirates return, having finished raid the ship, I ready myself for the inevitable.

---

Then it hit me.

"Parlay!"

The pirates all stare at me.

"I invoke the right of parlay!" I shout. "That means…"

"I know what t means ya landlubber," the smaller pirate says, smacking the back of my head. "Sink the rest of 'em before they catch on and I'll take this one to my cabin."

With that I stand and am forced to jump across the deck a wooden plank and across another deck. When I finally reach the cabin, my breath is shallow and I drink in as much air as possible. Thrown to the ground, I can see the pirate wiping his sword clean. I endeavour to sit up only to fall over again. Shaking his head at me, his hat falls off revealing dark and fairly long hair.

"Where is the Captain?" I ask, trying to steady my trembling voice.

"You really are a stupid lad aren't you?" he snickers, "This is my cabin. This is the Captain's Cabin. I am the Captain of this ship."

"Well, I would very much appreciate it if you were allowed me back to shore…"

"Shut up. You don't have anything I want or need. You don't have the strength to swim 'cause there ain't land for miles," says the Captain without looking at me. He was now in the process of wiping his leather boots clean of blood.

"Well, what can I do? I have a girl waiting back home," I say quietly.

""I don't care if you have Prince Humperdink waiting for you. You work on my ship for five years. If I'm satisfied with you work, you may be able to go."

"Maybe? Sir, five years is a long time," I bite my tongue too late; I know that once again I had spoken out of turn.

"You momma must have dropped you many times on the head as a baby. First of all, five years is not long considering your other choice, which is death now. Secondly, I'm a woman."

---

It's been five years since I have boarded this ship and today I leave. I have learned the famous Dreaded Pirate Roberts was actually the Dreaded Pirate Roberta. "You really think a bunch of men, who believe they are the greatest thing next to god, would admit to have been beaten by a pirate, much less a female?" she had told me. Roberta is quick minded and she also has the quickest sword on this ship if not the whole sea. She taught me how to sword fight and though my skills are humble to hers, I can say that I am now quite skilled. Five years of Piracy, my morals and views have changed but my love for Buttercup has not. Today I leave the ship that has become a place of learning and adventures, to be reunited to my love. I approach Roberta to say my farewells.

"I am leaving," I say, leaning beside the main mast.

"Good" was all that escaped her lips.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Roberta turns, as sudden as a snake, "Do I have to whack the stupid out of you lad?" She drew her sword and looked ready to slice me in half. I let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm sure you have beaten my head enough for my wits to have come and gone many times over," I chortle. With that, I left to find my flower.

---

"My people, a month from now, our country will have its five hundredth anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?" Prince Humperdink shouted. I had arrived in florin only hours prior; my legs still swaying from being on the steady earth instead of the constant rocking of the sea.

"My people, the Princess Buttercup!"

"When I saw her, rage and jealousy swelled up in my chest. How dare she leave me when I risked my life for a possibility of more comforts in hers? I run back to the ship in a fit of rage, wishing never to lay eyes on the witch.

---

"The Machiavellian wench used you," Roberta had said, "she is selfish as most are. Forget about her and live your life." But I cannot. Two weeks have passed and I am once again back on land. I search for Buttercup, not to hold her in my arms but to rid the single thing that is forever on my mind.

Through the cool night, I follow her across the sea towards Gait, enjoying the familiar spray of salt water on my face. I wear a thin black mask across my face. Though I feel ridiculous, I do not take it off.

---

"In case you fail lad, you can escape without the princess recognizing you!" Roberta had explained.

"I find it hard to believe she won't be able to recognize me. This mask is too small."

"Trust me on this lad. How do you think I raid the same town twice in a week and still have the people believe we are two sets of pirates? We just change the colour of our flag. People are easy to deceive, especially the innocent," she replied light heartedly without as much as a touch of guilt in her voice.

---

As the sun rose from the horizon, I drew closer to the wench and her body guards. We approach the Cliffs of Insanity and I see a giant carrying two other men and Buttercup. I reach the bottom of the cliffs and begin to scale the steep face. I was near the top when I feel the rope give. Scrambling to find a steady foot hold, I see the rope fall.

"INCONVIEVABLE!"

I hear more mumbling as I continue. A man peers over the edge and greets me. I am disgruntled but return the greeting. What is he playing at? Is it truly good intentions or an act like hers? None the less, I mange to convince the naïve man to throw me a rope. I get to the top and see the remains of an old stone building of sorts. I draw my sword and attack the man. A Spaniard, I learn from his mind numbing babbling, searching for his father's murderer. After an almost choreographed sword fight, I stand victorious over his kneeling body.

"I will not kill you, I suppose Prince Humperdink has paid a grand sum for you to protect the princess," I reason.

"My friend, it seems you are mistaken. The Prince paid us not to…"

"Save your words," I say as I knock him out with the handle of my sword.

---

Less than half a mile away, I see the giant waiting for me under the shade of a massive evergreen tree. As he rises from his seat, I see him stumble. I immediately recognise his weakness; his lack of balance. Not warning him, I charge towards him and jump to my right just as he lunges to grab me. Again and again I charge and doge his hopeless attempt to catch me. Before long, he is tired and dizzy stumbling around even without my efforts. I leap on to his solid neck and squeeze it until his is no longer able to inhale. Releasing his windpipe before he dies, I continue on to find her. Rather than following me, the giant leaves, probably to see whether he swordsman was still alive.

I proceed up the mountain, the sun already setting into the western horizon, painting the sky with red. Waiting with the Princess behind him, a small man quakes at the sight of me. I stand without a drop of sweat on my head and not a sign that I had just fought a talented swordsman and a brawny giant.

"Stand down, masked man. Prince Humperdink hired me for my superior mind. If you stay to long, my mind will pierce yours and you will be left as a shadow of what you are now. I will be generous and allow you to leave."

I watch his every move and come to the conclusion that he is a simple fool.

"Stand down, coward. I may not be hired by Prince Humperdink but my sword will pierce your heart before you can pierce my mind. You will be left only as a corpse. Now leave and tell your Prince his Princess is no longer able to marry him," I declare sternly.

His eyes darting left to right, he nods and leaves slowly without turning his back to me.

I remove my mask and I hear a soft gasp. With the moon shining brightly in the sky, my sword reflected it's glow, interrupting it's path on to her soft hair.

"Forgive me, Wesley," she says, shaking from fear and her sobbing.

"As you wish."

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Lots of Love 


End file.
